1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which performs recording on a medium.
2. Related Art
In a recording apparatus which is represented by a facsimile or a printer, particularly in a recording apparatus which can perform recording on both surfaces of a medium, a medium transporting path for reversing the medium is necessary. There are various types of medium transporting paths for reversing the medium, and for example, there is a case where a configuration in which a reversing path for bending and reversing the medium and a path for switching back the medium are combined is employed.
If the medium transporting path is complicated in this manner, when a paper jam occurs in the medium transporting path, an operation for removing the jammed paper becomes a problem. In JP-A-2002-274727, a configuration in which a part of a paper transporting path is opened by opening a manual feeding paper supplying stand is disclosed. In addition, in JP-A-2008-214020, a configuration in which a part of a paper transporting path is opened by opening a manual feeding tray is disclosed. Furthermore, in JP-A-2010-253754, a configuration in which a part of a paper transporting path is opened by detaching a bending and reversing unit is disclosed.
In addition, as one type of the recording apparatus, an ink jet type printer, which performs printing (recording) by ejecting ink with respect to the medium, such as a paper sheet, from a line head (recording portion) which has a fixed type head, is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2013-136242). In the printer, an apparatus casing, in which an upper casing provided with a paper discharging portion on an upper surface thereof can rotationally move around an axial line that extends in a horizontal direction with respect to a lower casing, is provided.
In other words, the upper casing is configured to be rotationally movable between a proximity position which is proximate to the lower casing and a separation position which is separated from the lower casing. Since a line type head is loaded on the upper casing, the printer can perform maintenance of the head by accessing the head of the upper casing from an opening on a front side which is formed when the upper casing rotationally moves to the separation position.
On an apparatus layout, when the reversing path for reversing the medium is formed to go around a recording head, the recording head becomes an obstacle when jam processing is performed, and particularly, it is not possible to move the recording head for a jam processing operation when the recording head is provided to be fixed, and it is difficult to perform the jam processing operation. However, in a configuration in which the recording head which is provided to be fixed is movable, a size of the apparatus becomes large, and the positional accuracy of the recording head deteriorates.
In addition, in the above-described printer, a head is attached to the upper casing. In other words, the head is provided in the upper casing which is different from the lower casing having the transported medium on which printing is performed by the head. For this reason, it is necessary to ensure accuracy of a hinge with respect to the lower casing in the upper casing, which is supposed to ensure the printing accuracy. However, since it is difficult to ensure the accuracy of the hinge, in some cases, there is a problem that the positional accuracy of the head cannot be ensured.